Highschool Lovers
by danielssarah1998
Summary: Lots of girl x girl couples don't like don't read :D
1. Chapter 1

Shizuma's POV

"Good morning Nagisa" I called to my girlfriend waiting for me by the doors of the dining room "morning Shizuma-Sama" she said blushing as I came up to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and placing two fingers under her chin I tilted her face upwards, giving her a soft kiss on the lips I chuckled as she stammered whether we could go get breakfast "yes my darling Nagisa" I said allowing myself to be pulled over to where her best friend Tamao Suzumi was sitting with her hands folded in her lap "good morning Tamao-Chan" I said politely figuring I could be nice to her for Nagisa sake I glanced over a the younger pink haired girl who was cautiously looking between me and the bluenette who still had yet to say good morning to me and Nagisa I touched her shoulder and as expected she jumped and stared wide eyed at Nagisa and I "oh good morning Nagisa-Chan, good morning Shizuma" she said politely nodding at us both before glancing down at mine and Nagisa's hands which had a some point intertwined with each other "will you be joining us for breakfast Shizuma" Tamao said turning back to my face "yes I will be if you and Nagisa don't mind" I said glancing at my younger girlfriend who was now happily bouncing on the spot begging with her eyes for Tamao to say yes "very well then I hope you enjoy Shizuma" Tamao said caving to Nagisa "thank you Tamao-Chan" she said hugging her Nagisa sat down next to Tamao leaving me to sit the other side of Nagisa. I jumped a little when Nagisa suddenly held onto my hand and pulled them above the table I smiled slightly and curled my fingers through her causing hers to look over at me and smile before turning and speaking to Tamao about some thing 'I'm going to invite Nagisa along this summer break to meet my family now that we're dating and she can bring a friend along as well even though I already know who she is going to invite to come along' I thought to myself smiling"-do you think Shizuma-Sama" I heard Nagisa say as both girls turned to me "eto..." I said blushing a looking down into my lap "well I kind of didn't hear anything either of you said" I commented sheepishly "Shizuma-Sama" Nagisa groaned but thankfully before either of them could say anything else Hikari and Amane came in and everyone was quiet with their hands folded together in front of their hearts and their eyes closed while Hikari and Amane said the Etolie prayers afterwards everyone began eating "finally i'm starving" Nagisa said "you are always hungry darling" I said as I picked up a small piece of toast and began eating "so what a girl needs her strength for all those classes" she shot back "for someone who is so starving you sure are talking a lot Nagisa" I said smiling when she closed her mouth and then began eating quietly.

Later that day Nagisa and I were out by the lake I was sitting on the ground with my legs tucked up underneath me while Nagisa was laying down with her head on my lap playing with a few strands of my silver hair "Nagisa may I ask you a question" I asked looking down at her "I believe you just did Shizuma-Sama" she said trying not to laugh I sighed and thought 'I'm not going to be able to talk sensibly about anything with her while she's in this playful mood never mind ask her anything' so instead I settled for pulling her up so she was sitting up in my lap and I kissed her I felt her giggle against my lips "someone is in a naughty mood are they?" she asked still giggling "yes I am and someone else seems to be in a cheeky mood" I playfully growled moving us so as Nagisa was laying on the ground and I was kneeling above her pinning her hands either side of her head "yep" she said popping the 'p' before adding "what are you going to do about it you can't punish me out here in the open" smirking I said "you're right I can't out here so that's why we're going back to my room" "what makes you think i'll go willingly" she said blushing deeply "because I know you want me" I whispered in her ear causing her to moan a bit and stammer out "b-b-but -i-it's almost t-time for my next class Shizuma-Sama" "I know, did you want to know my question now Nagisa?" I asked she nodded "I wanted to know if you would be willing to go away with me for a little bit this break you could even bring Tamao along" I said "thank you so much Shizuma-Sama" she said hugging me tightly and knocking me off balance I put my arms around her waist and rolled us over before I landed on top of her but unfortunately I rolled us the wrong way and we ended up in the lake "SHIZUMA" my girlfriend yelled as we came above the surface and after that I promptly closed my eyes and went back underwater for a few minutes I heard Nagisa yelling my name again but this time she sounded more frantic "Yaya-Chan I can't find Shizuma" I heard her say but she sounded like she was also crying "i'm right here Nagisa darling" I said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around trying to calm her down "don't EVER do that again BAKA I thought you'd drowned Shizuma I don't know what I'd do without you BAKA!" she yelled before running off "NAGISA WAIT" I tried yelling after her but she was already gone I kicked my shoes off and began running in the direction that I had seen her go.

After about 4 hours of searching I still couldn't find her so now I was sitting back in my room by the window with a blanket wrapped around me much to the insistence of Tamao and Miyuki.

 _Flashback starts_  
 _"You need to warm up you've been running around wet for the past 4 hours" Miyuki said to me as I stood near my window constantly looking around for any sign of Nagisa coming back "no I don't want to why should I get comfort when Nagisa is out there probably freezing cold right now" I said shaking my head defiantly I heard a sigh and then my bedroom door open and close "any luck" I heard Tamao say "no she keeps refusing unless she knows that Aoi-Chan will be okay and warm" Miyuki sighed again "Shizuma..." Tamao said but I didn't want to talk anymore so I just gave a quick nod of my head to show I was listening "I have two things to say to you one of them being do you think Nagisa-Chan would rather come back to a sick girlfriend or one that is still healthy and can look after her because I sure that Nagisa-Chan would want you too be the one to look after her rather than anyone else and two why did Nagisa-Chan run off in the first place?" she asked concerned "fine then" I said bringing the chair that was at my desk over to the window and then grabbing the blanket off my bed and wrapped it around myself, sitting down on the chair I stared out the window again._  
 _Flashback ends_

"I don't think you're going to get a answer Tamao" Miyuki said "I don't think so either Miyuki" Tamao said quietly "it was an accident I didn't look when I flipped us over so as I wouldn't land on top of Nagisa so we ended up in the lake and then she shouted my name in a way that I knew meant trouble so I went back underwater for a bit too long obviously and she got scared when I heard her crying I came up and swam back to shore when I got back up on land I tried to calm her down but she got mad and yelled at me and then ran off and well you already know the rest" I said and by the end I was crying Tamao came over and kneeled down so as she could hug me "I can't lose her Tamao I love her so much I couldn't live with myself if I lost her because of my own stupidity" I said through my tears streaming down my face "just how much do you love her Shizuma" Miyuki said coming over and placing her hand on my shoulder "I love her more than I loved Kaori Miyuki" I said confidently and I heard a gasp that didn't belong to either of the girls currently in my room instead it belonged to my girlfriend "Nagisa" I breathed as if afraid that if I said her name too loud then she might go away "Shizuma-Sama" she cried before she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist "i'm so sorry" we both said at the same time "it's fine Nagisa all I care about is that you're back safe" I said leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss I felt her return the kiss with just as much passion I felt a slight tug on my hair as Nagisa weaved her fingers though it something she had long since figured out I liked I brought my hand up and cupped her cheek as we both pulled away breathless she leaned her forehead against mine breathing heavily "well that was a nice welcome back" she said chuckling softly "sorry for not being back sooner Shizuma-sama I got a bit lost on the way back also sorry for yelling at you like that" she whispered "i'm also sorry for making you think the way you did I should of just come up anyway and I honestly didn't mean to make us go in the lake Nagisa" I said blushing "hey for once you're blushing and i'm not" she said turning her head so as she could kiss my palm I hadn't heard any complaints about the closeness of Nagisa and I from Tamao yet so I turned my head to see what was wrong and I seen Miyuki and Tamao passionately kissing with Tamao's hands on Miyuki's arms while Miyuki had her arms wrapped around Tamao's waist pulling her closer I looked back at Nagisa and she was looking at me through lowered lashes and a deep blush covering her cheeks "what would you say if I told you that seeing them like that was turning me on Shizuma" she murmured moving one of her hands down my chest and sitting it on my stomach lightly "I wouldn't say anything I would kiss you again" I said leaning down to once again capture my lovers lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Miyuki's POV

I pulled away from Tamao and glanced over at Shizuma and Aoi-Chan and seen them kissing again Tamao and I laughed softly "will you spend the night in my room with me I don't think Nagisa-Chan will be leaving this room anytime tonight Miyuki?" asked my girlfriend "of course I will Tamao" I said catching her easily as she allowed herself to fall "what if one of these days I don't catch you Tamao" I said as I walked out of Shizuma's room closing the door behind us I began walking towards Tamao and Aoi-Chan's room "you will always catch me Miyuki I know you will and are you going to sleep in Nagisa-Chan's bed Miyuki" my girlfriend asked from my arms "only if you want me to Tamao" I said already knowing that she would say to sleep next to her "I don't want you to sleep over there I want you to sleep with me" she whispered "did you mean next to you Tamao" I asked confused by the implications "no I meant I want to have...sex with you Miyuki" she said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me a little harder than she would normally "wait a second at least let me put you down before kissing me Tamao" I said pulling away and the putting her down next to the wall before she kissed me again "um... did I come at a bad time Tamao-Chan" I heard someone say quietly I pulled away chuckling at the pout that had formed on Tamao face as soon as I did "take tonight off..." I said glancing at Tamao she sighed before saying "take tonight off Chiyo-Chan and I'll help you with any homework in the morning" Tamao said smiling a little at the girl "hai Tamao-Chan" Chiyo-Chan said before I muttered "i'm not sure how much longer my girlfriend can wait" sparing a quick glance at me she then turned and soon disappeared around the corner, Tamao grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom "you know you didn't have to say that right" Tamao said as she undid her tie and hung it over the back of her study chair "sorry I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to be acknowledged as your girlfriend" I said turning on the light and taking off my own tie and handing it into her waiting hand "quite the contrary actually I would love it if people knew we were dating Miyuki" she said laying down on her bed and then inviting me over I went to the edge of the bed "are you sure you want this Tamao?" I asked one more time "yes now hurry up Miyu" she said "fine then" I said and then climbed on the bed with a leg either side of her I had my elbows resting either side of her head so as I was leaning over her but had no weight on her I kissed her lip softly before moving down and kissing her neck I found her pulse point and bit down a little eliciting a moan from the girl below me "Miyu not where people can see please you're the student coun- ahhh mmmmh so good" I cut her off by caressing one of her breasts through her dress.

Shizuma's POV

When Nagisa and I finally pulled away from each other I looked around and seen that Miyuki and Tamao had gone Nagisa started squirming in my grip so I let her get up but she pulled me up with her she put her hands on my ribs and started walking forwards causing me to walk backwards until I landed on my bed I sat back a bit and Nagisa sat on my lap and started kissing my neck "what brought this on Nagisa" I said moving my hair out of the way so as she had better access "just felt like it" she murmured against my neck before moving up to just below my ear "mmmh Nagisa did you want to lay down" I said even though I didn't want to stop Nagisa pulled away, stood up and started undoing the buttons on her dress I put my hands on hers "what are you doing Nagisa" I suddenly fell on my back on my bed with Nagisa kissing me "I want you Shizuma" she said I sighed and gave up undoing the rest of her buttons she took her dress off and the went back to kissing me I undid the buttons on my dress and took it off all while not breaking the kiss, we were both just in our underwear now Nagisa pushed me back down onto the bed and climbed on top of me and started kissing from my shoulder down to the edge of my bra and then back up again I reached up and brushed my hand up along her side cupping her breast I gently squeezed my hand causing her to moan against my collarbone "you wanted this didn't you Nagisa so don't stop" I said squeezing again "fine" she said biting down softly on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki's POV

I moved my hand down Tamao's side and stopped on her hip, suddenly I felt cold air hit my chest I glanced up at my girlfriend's face rolling my eyes at the cheeky smile there "what are you doing Tamao" I asked kissing along her jawline "I've already answered that question Miyu" she said taking my dress off my shoulders "just how far do you want to go tonight Tam" I said using a nickname that I had used when we first started going out "all the way please I haven't been able to see you during school hours or after school really because of our best friends I miss you" she said her voice shaking I looked up and seen that she was crying a little "oh Tamao i'm sorry i'm so busy that I never have time to think about anything but school student council duties and Shizuma because she can do some stupid things at times especially when it comes to Aoi-Chan" I said going up to lay next to her and wrap my arms around Tamao who was shaking and crying harder now "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you but I also don't want to have to give up everything so as we can be together" she said leaning into my chest a bit harder "I think it's best if we maybe go ou-" "I knew I shouldn't have brought it up" Tamao cut me off and then ran out of the room crying "TAMAO WAIT" I tried calling my girlfriend "great two months together and I may have just lost her for good" I said pulling my dress up and doing up a couple of the buttons so as it was at least covering my bust then I ran out of the room and went searching for the girl that had come to mean everything to me I ran down the stairs knowing that I had started crying by now I was so busy worrying about Tamao and wiping the never ending tears away that I didn't see Yaya-Chan and Tsubomi-San coming the other way until we banged into each other "sorry" they said as I said "sorry and have you seen Tamao-Chan" I was surprised because I managed not to let my tears fall any harder than they already were "she was heading towards the library as we came back why" Yaya-Chan asked "thank you and I will explain another time" I said getting up and sprinting out the door I seen that the head of the house getting ready to close the gate "WAIT" I called "what is the meaning of this president" she asked as I ran up to her "a student hasn't come back yet and I am going to find her now" I said running past her and into the forest head down to the abandoned library when I got there I seen Chiyo-Chan sitting at the desk "where is she please" I asked not being able to hold my tears back anymore President Chikaru came up to me and said "she left a little while ago saying something about painful memories" "oh no" I said through my tears I broke down fall on my knees to the floor "I don't want to lose her but maybe I already have I don't know what to do" I cried aware of the build up of students surrounding us but I didn't care anymore I'd probably lost the girl I love because I was stupid "I'll help you find her but I need you to tell me how this happened" Chikaru said putting an arm around my shoulders trying to stop me from shaking as I let my tears fall freely "Miyuki are you okay what happened" I heard Shizuma ask I shook my head "is it Tamao-Chan" I heard Nagisa ask and I realized that I must have interrupted them I nodded and began crying harder I had long since given up trying to wipe the tears away "Nagisa go and find Tamao-Chan and take her to Miyuki's room I will meet you there okay" Shizuma said coming over and kneeling next to me "okay Shizuma-Sama" Nagisa said sounding hesitant "it's fine Nagisa I'm going to take her to her room" Shizuma said placing one arm behind my shoulders and the other under my knees carrying me bridal style back to my room.

Shizuma's POV

I had panicked when Chiyo-Chan had come running into my room not even caring that Nagisa and I we only in our underwear "Miyuki's in trouble" she said quickly running out the door Nagisa and I got up and got dressed and went running after Chiyo-Chan to the library were I seen Miyuki on the floor crying and students looking somewhere between worried and confused "Miyuki are you okay what happened" I asked she shook her head "is it Tamao-Chan" Nagisa asked and she nodded and began crying harder "Nagisa go and find Tamao-Chan and take her to Miyuki's room I will meet you there okay" I said going over and kneeling next to Miyuki "okay Shizuma-Sama" my girlfriend said sounding hesitant about leaving "it's fine Nagisa I'm just going to take her to her room" I said placing one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees I picked her up with ease and walked back to her room. By the time we got the Miyuki was still crying but had fallen into a restless sleep "Tam I didn't mean it" she cried in her sleep and I bit back the tears of seeing my best friend so heartbroken "what did she do to make you like this" I said walking through the open door and placing her on her bed she must have forgotten to close it earlier "Shizuma I found her" I heard my lovers soft voice from the door "thank you Nagisa" I said before turning to Tamao "I don't know who said what but when she wakes up you both need to fix it she is heartbroken because of whatever happened between you and whatever she said that hurt you she said that she didn't mean it okay" I snapped at her before turning and going to sit on the chair at her desk looking at the bed "Shizuma-Sama what was that about" Nagisa said sounding angry "I have never seen her like this not even when Kaori died Nagisa so whatever happened between them I can tell that Miyuki loves your friend more than than anything in this world" I said feeling my cheeks getting wet from the tears that had slipped out, I didn't try to hold them back "oh Shizuma i'm sorry for getting mad I didn't know" Nagisa said coming over and standing next to me she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me close I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried. "if you keep crying Shizuma i'm going to start as well then we will all be crying" she said moving my hair out of my face "I don't care sorry" I said still crying I pulled Nagisa down onto my lap and hugged her tighter after about two hours everyone had finally settled down somewhat and Miyuki had woken up and seen Tamao "hello Tamao" she said quietly.

Miyuki's POV

"Hello Tamao" I said quietly sitting up "I'm so sorry Miyu" she said crashing into me and knocking me back down I started crying again "so am I Tam I should have said it differently but I love you so much and contrary to your thoughts I could never break up with you I was going to suggest that we go out on a date but you ran off before I could finish" I said quietly stroking my sobbing girlfriend hair "really you mean it" she said nuzzling into my neck "hey stop it that tickles Tam and yes I mean it so now will you go out on a date with me please" I asked hoping she said yes after I had explained what happened "yes but not tonight we still have something going on from earlier" she said her eyes darkening I laughed before kissing her softly and quickly "Shizuma and Nagisa you guys might want to leave" I said looking over at them but seen that they were already passionately kissing with Nagisa's back leaning on the desk "we could always ignore them and just keep going anyway their bound to get the gist if we're preoccupied" Tamao said undoing the buttons on my dress and taking it off my shoulders again "jeez Tamao why do you always start there" I said placing my hands on the bed behind me and leaning on them with my head back "because I like hearing you moan" she said biting down on my neck and making me moan as if to prove her point "hang on" I said getting up and going over to the desk to grab a piece of paper and a pencil 'you can use the other bed if you want to' I wrote and then put the stuff on the desk next to Nagisa I went back over to my bed and slipped my dress completely off before climbing back on the bed leaning over Tamao I put my head down and kissed her neck softly enjoying the soft moans coming from her I used one hand to undo her dress so she could take it off I unclasped her bra and took it off smiling when she blushed and closed her eyes I leaned my head down and took her right nipple in my mouth while my right hand caressed her left breast "aaahhhh Miyuki" she moaned I took my mouth off her nipple and kissed her lips "not so loud Tamao" I said after I'd pulled away "but how can I not be loud Miyu you're too good at this" she said turning her head into the pillow to muffle another loud moan "I hadn't even touched down here yet and you're already so wet Tam" I whispered seductively in her ear enjoying the shudder that went through her body I moved my hand down her body and pulled her panties down and tossed them to the ground next to her dress and bra I held still while Tamao tried to undo my clasp "mh I give up" she said allowing her hand to slip down to my panties I felt her tug them down until she could slip two fingers in rubbing me "mmmmhhhh Tamao you're impatient aren't you" I said reaching behind my back and flicking the clasp of my bra open and then taking both my bra and panties off tossing them down with rest of the clothes I leaned down and kissed Tamao before laying over her to continue where she was before clothes got in the way I was suddenly flipped on to my back "huh" I said glancing down at my lover who was now in between my legs I automatically closed my legs to stop her from looking but she put her hands on my thighs to stop me "don't" was all she said before she went down and I felt her tongue enter me a little "aaahhh mmmmhhhh Tamao" I moaned relaxing my legs allowing her to use one of her thumbs to rub circles around my clit "damn and you say I'm good" I said pushing my head back into the pillow I clenched the blanket in my fists while biting my lip to stop most of the moans from coming I heard a small moan come from Tamao so I put my head to the side and seen she had one of her hands between her legs I laughed earning a look from Tamao "turn around Tamao" I said and she obeyed I slid two fingers in her "how long were you doing that for Tam" I asked Tamao looked back at me blushing "a bit" she said before she began licking me again I smiled and started moving my fingers I could feel myself getting close to the edge I brought my other up and held her lips apart I flicked my tongue out and licked her "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Miyu don't do that so suddenly" my lover said turning her head to face me "okay" I said doing it again enjoying teasing her I kept it up for about five minutes before warm liquid suddenly filled my mouth as I came as well "sorry" I said swallowing what was in my mouth "don't worry about it" Tamao said licking up a small amount that had ended up on my chest "I taste good off you" she said and I blushed "don't say stuff like that Tam" I said "fine let's go to sleep" Tamao said laying down next to me as I put my arm around her and she pulled the blanket over us but we didn't bother getting dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki's POV

I woke up the next morning about to kick the blanket off because I was hot but then I remembered the lack of clothes so I decided not to "morning" I heard Tamao say "morning" I said quietly, leaning my head down I leaned my forehead against hers "I love you Miyuki" Tamao said closing her eyes "I love you too Tamao" I said smiling I pulled away and glanced around and seen Shizuma and Nagisa close together on the other bed "they took up the offer I see" I said looking back at Tamao who was looking at me with lustful eyes "again didn't you get enough last night" I said pulling her close "yes again and no not enough nowhere near enough" she said crawling on top of me and holding my wrists above my head I leaned my head up and she leaned down and we met i the middle for a soft but meaningful kiss "aw is little Miyuki pinned on the bottom" I heard Shizuma say from beside me I sighed but pulled away from my girlfriend anyway "i'll have you know Shizuma I could easily turn us so I was on top" I said before going back to kissing my waiting girlfriend "so show me" Shizuma said "no" I said against Tamao's lips "aw not even you'll think about it" she said still pressing the subject I pulled away from Tamao and tilted my head back a bit so she could kiss my neck Tamao flicked her tongue out and dragged the tip along the back of my ear making my breath catch and then pant a little "Tam if you keep that up then-" I was cut off when she did it again I easily broke my wrists out of her grip and flipping us over I pinned her hands above her head "is this what you wanted Tam the dominance" I growled softly looking down at her "maybe" was all she said "guys I hate to interrupt but we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry" Nagisa said coming to stand at the head of the bed "thank you Nagisa" Tamao and I said going to get out of my bed before I pulled Tamao back and just looked at the other two "get out we are not getting dressed with you two in here" I said glaring at them "it wouldn't be anything we haven't seen before" Shizuma said "Shizuma-Sama" Nagisa said trying to quieten her girlfriend I felt my cheeks get hot and when I glanced over at Tamao she was red as well "you seen us last night" she asked quietly "seen and heard more like it" Nagisa said stopping her girlfriend from trying to kiss her anymore by placing a hand on her chest and a knee either side of her legs so she was sitting on Shizuma's lap while laying her down to the bed "Nagisa let me up please" Shizuma said pouting "nope" she said I laughed loosening my grip on Tamao hands and she took that chance to flip me onto my back "ouch that hurt" I said smiling "sorry Miyu" she said smiling back "okay lovebirds get dressed we have ten minutes" Shizuma said sitting down on the other bed next to Nagisa who had let her up and was now playing with Shizuma's hair I sighed but got up anyway letting the blanket fall from my body I went over to my dresser and got out a pair of plain cotton underwear matching the color of my tie I got the panties on and was trying to clip up my bra but the clasp wouldn't quite hook I jumped when I felt Tamao's hands slid up my back and do up my bra "though I would much rather be undoing it than doing it up we are going to be late" she said as she went through my drawers in search of some underwear for herself "why don't change back into your uniform from yesterday and go get something from your room" I said reaching into the drawer from behind her and getting out a pair of plain cotton red underwear "because you always know what to get out" she said trying to put the underwear on but began having a bit of trouble with the bra I sighed and came up behind her and clipped up the bra "done" I said when she began squirming and asking whether I was done I grabbed a couple of spare dresses from the cupboard and passed one to Tamao "thank you" she said putting the dress on and doing it up as I did the same once we were dressed we got my books off my desk and then went to get the others books once all four of us girls had the books that we would need Shizuma and I walked Nagisa and Tamao to their first class once we got there Shizuma and Nagisa said bye with a short kiss but I grabbed Tamao's wrist to stop her from going in just yet "how badly do you want people to know about us" I asked leaning my head down a bit "badly" she said right before she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply I faintly heard a few gasps come from the classroom my neck was starting to get a bit sore from leaning over so I wrapped my arms around her waist and stood up straight lifting her with me so now she was standing on her tiptoes after a few more seconds of the kiss we pulled breathless "wow... if I had of known... that would be what, happened if we came out, then I would have done it a lot sooner" I said through deep breaths Tamao pulled away and went to go into her classroom she glanced back "have a good day Miyu" she said smiling earning a few more gasps and some whispers "I will whenever I see you Tam" I said smiling at the blush that covered her cheeks both of us ignoring the gasps, stares and whispers that were in the classroom and halls until I seen Tamao suddenly collapse and bang her head on the table "TAMAO" I shouted running over to her students were already gathering but I didn't care all I cared about was making sure that Tamao was safe I started crying "Tamao come on wake up please" I said through the tears licking my salty lips "Tam please baby wake up" I said the students began coming closer "DON'T YOU ALL HAVE CLASS" I shouted I picked Tamao up bridal style and carried her to the nurses office.

"Well president I have news she's exhausted and needs a long break from stress" the nurse said quietly before hurrying away "Miyuki" I heard Shizuma say coming over to the bed "I love her so much" I cried breaking down completely leaning against Shizuma after i'm not sure how long I finally settled down a bit I managed to sit up without leaning on Shizuma "we could take her to my vacation home my family said I could use it whenever I wanted" Shizuma said looking between me and Tamao "if you don't mind please Shizuma I will do anything I swear" I said not caring what she would ask for "okay then come on let's go i'll get Nagisa and let the headmistress know" Shizuma said getting up and walking out I got up and picked up Tamao and then followed after her.

Yaya's POV

I walked into the dining hall with Tsubomi right as the headmistress said that the school would be closed until further notice "cool no school" Tsubomi said grinning and grabbing my hand and pulling my over to one of the tables so as we could eat breakfast I didn't look once at Hikari and Amane as they said prayers and we all ate, after breakfast I grabbed Tsubomi's hand and pulled her with me "where are we going Yaya-Chan" she asked jogging to keep up with me "I need to borrow some books" I said glancing back and winking at her "crap i'm in trouble aren't I" she said slowing down "no not in trouble i'll tell you when we get to the library I promise" I said going out the front door and making my way to the library the not many people used as a library once we got the I found a spot that was tucked away from prying eyes "why are we here" Tsubomi asked "because I like you and wanted to tell you in private" I said placing my hand on her waist and slowly leaning down I stopped halfway there and took a deep breath Tsubomi looked at me for a second and then crashed her lips into mine I instantly responded to her passion and when she pulled away a few moments later we were both breathless but smiling "I like you too Yaya I just didn't know how to tell you" she said blushing and tilting her head as if waiting for another kiss I laughed "I like your way of telling me just before" I said leaning down and capturing my lovers lips in a searing kiss once more "I love you Nanto" she said leaning her head against my shoulder after we had pulled away from each other "I love you too Okuwaka" I said kissing the side of her head softly and wrapping my arms around her waist "hello Yaya-Chan and Tsubomi-Chan" I heard a voice say and both of us turned our heads towards the sound of the voice "Hi- Etolie-Samas" I said right as Tsubomi said "hello Etolie-Samas" "um maybe we came at a bad time but Hikari wanted to see you two" Amane said glancing at my arms which were still wrapped around Tsubomi who didn't seem to mind still being in my embrace I felt my cheeks flush "I think that I should go for now" Tsubomi said leaning up to kiss my cheek making my cheeks heat up more she turned around to walk away "hey if your going to say goodbye then at least do it properly" I said wrapping my arm around her waist again and turning her back to me I placed two fingers underneath her chin and tilted her face up to me "what do you me-" she began but I cut her off with a deep kiss that lasted about a minute "and that's how you say goodbye Tsubomi" I said breathless but smiling at the deep red blush covering her cheeks "not fair Yaya" she said placing her hands on my arms meaning to push me away I leaned my head down close to her ear "what's not fair" I whispered "n-n-nothing" she stammered I lifted my head up and leaned it against her forehead "can I go before I go anymore crazy about you please" she whimpered softly I felt her drop down a bit "whoa if you're going to have a reaction like that then fine" I said laughing "thank you" she said glaring at me after I let her go I watched her walk away "what was that" I heard Hikari say trying not to laugh and failing "when did you two- oh right just before" I said forgetting that they had been there for a moment "i'm glad you found someone that you love Yaya-Chan "thanks Etolie-Sama" I said turning to the bookshelf and getting out a random book I seen it was called 'How to make studying fun' "Tsubomi would love this" I murmured to myself taking the book up to the desk "bye Yaya" Hikari said as I walked away "goodbye Hikari" I said smiling at the Etolie-Samas "goodbye Yaya-Chan" Amane said smiling "bye Amane" I said going up to the front desk and passing the book to Chiyo-Chan "before you ask I just grabbed something at random" I said "really because the area you went into has a lot of books like this" she said smiling when I blushed deep red "well I kinda actually went there to confess to someone" I said quietly and not looking at her "okay bye-bye" she said handing my book to me "thanks" I muttered walking out of the library and up to my dorm when I got there I seen Tsubomi on Hikari's old bed "what are you doing in here Tsubomi" I asked going over to her and tossing the book onto the desk by the window and then climbing on the bed so I was kneeling over her she went to push me off but I grabbed her wrists and held them either side off her had on the pillow "we got interrupted earlier so why don't we finish now" she said licking her lips and glancing down at mine "mmhh I guess I could do that" I said grinning before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead "that's not what I meant" she said rolling her eyes "I know" I said before kissing the tip of her nose "not quite" she said sighing "hmm" I hummed in agreement before kissing her left cheek "still no" she said tilting her head "okay" I said kissing her right cheek "no not there either" she said pouting "I know" I said laughing before finally fulfilling my impatient girlfriend's wishes I leaned down slowly "hurry up would you're driving me crazy again" she said trying to lean up to me but I was just out of reached "fine" I said closing the gap between our mouths I felt her move her lip and her tongue run along my bottom lip I opened my mouth a little to allow her access and a few moments later I felt one of her legs knock against me I moaned against her mouth and she pulled away "what did I do something wrong" she asked panicking.

Tsubomi's POV

I panicked "what did I do something wrong" I asked freaking out afraid "no you didn't but I do have to ask you something" Yaya said letting go of my wrists and sitting up onto her knees "sure you can ask anything" I said "really weird but was I your first kiss" she asked avoiding looking at me I blushed and looked away "yes I picked up on the tongue trick from the first time you kissed me" I my cheeks heating up even more if that was even possible "okay but i'm not going to go any further with you today" she said finally looking at me "why are you're eyes darker than normal Yaya" I asked "damn it" she said getting up and going over to her bed and laying down facing away from me I sat up and turned around so I was leaning up against the wall facing my now suddenly ignorant girlfriend "what's wrong with you Nanto you were fine until that stupid question that you asked" I said folding my arms and pouting I knew I was being childish but I didn't care I liked the feeling I got when Yaya kissed me but now she wouldn't even look at me "I don't care if you think it's stupid I had to ask Tsubomi" she said still facing away from me "why did you have to Yaya" I said getting annoyed now "I just did okay let it go please" she said quietly "no I won't let it go I want to know or help with whatever I want to be with you but I can't do that if you won't talk to me" I snapped angry that she wouldn't talk to me "JUST BECAUSE" she yelled "WELL FINE THEN YOU WIN I'LL LEAVE THAT WAY I CAN'T PESTER YOU ABOUT IT ANYMORE OKAY" I yelled "FINE" she yelled back "I'LL BE IN THE CHURCH COME FIND ME WHEN YOU GET OVER YOU TEMPER TANTRUM" I yelled through the tears now rushing down "FINE BUT BEFORE YOU GO MY EYES DARKENING MEANS I WANT SEX" she yelled as I ran out the door and slammed it shut behind me rather than going to the church like I said I would I broke down and cried letting myself slide down the wall until I was curled up into a ball on the floor sobbing 'why did it have to turn out like this I preferred it when Yaya was teasing me at least then she wasn't mad at me' I thought to myself.

Yaya's POV

I couldn't help it my hormones were on a high and I just snapped so I yelled at her I grabbed an empty glass off my desk and unintentionally tightened my hand around it smashing the glass and slicing my hand several time with the broken glass "DAMN IT" I yelled before breaking down in tears I walked over to the door and went to open it but then decided against it and instead just slid down the wall next to it cradling my injured hand into my chest crying my eyes out after about two hours I finally stopped crying enough to be able to notice the pain burning in my hand "ow that hurts a lot" I said bringing my hand closer before standing up and going over to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and bandage my hand to stop any further damage from happening "I really miss her already and it's only been a couple of hours since our fight" I mused out loud to myself "wow I must really like- no love her to be thinking that I miss her after a couple of hours" I added but I knew it was true I missed my tsundre girlfriend one moment she is happy and having fun showing you her soft side and then someone peeves her off and she gets really mad and is yelling and threatening them. I put the first aid kit back away and then walked out of the bathroom and seen the very person of my thoughts sitting on my bed "hi" I said "what happened" she asked looking down at my hand I moved my injured hand up in front of my face and her eyes followed and then looked into my eyes "I got mad and crushed a glass" I said smiling sheepishly when she rolled her eyes but then we both stopped joking around "I'm sorry for yelling at you" we both said at the same time "it's fine but why didn't you want to tell me" she said getting up and walking towards me she stopped right in front of me and waited for my answer "because I didn't know how you would react and if you had of reacted in the way I'd wanted I didn't want you first time to be with a hormonal teenager" I said starting to cry again while laughing a little "oh now I see what you mean by hormonal Yaya" she said reaching up to brush her thumb across my cheek to wipe away my tears just when she began to take her hand away I reached up my good hand to hold hers against my cheek for longer I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me so she was flush against my front I leaned my forehead against hers and sighed I felt her wrap her other hand around the back of my neck "I love you whether we fight or not or if either of us is hormonal okay" she said "okay I love you too" I said as she pulled my head down to kiss me I allowed myself to melt into the kiss I grabbed her hand when she began sliding it up under my shirt "how about we wait for now until there's less drama between us please" I said "okay" she said kissing me one more time "I need you to promise me something please Yaya" Tsubomi said pulling me over to my bed and sitting herself down at the end of it "okay what is it" I said laying down with my head in her lap and my hand resting on my stomach "promise if something is bothering you no matter what it is you'll tell me I want to help you" she begged my stroking her fingers through my hair I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them "I can't promise that because something like your first time you should wait for that and have it when it's with someone you really love not just with whoever is wanting it at the time and also there is other problems that I need to be the one to sort out by myself" I said sitting and pulling my girlfriend into my side "okay what about if you have a problem with me will you talk to me about it" she compromised "okay I promise that one" I said kissing the top of her head "can we lay down" she asked quietly "sure" I said smiling but laying down and after she had laid down I closed her into my arms again and she buried her face into my chest "I love you more than you will ever know" I said once her breathing had evened out signaling that she was asleep I relaxed my body and shortly fell asleep as well. A little while later we were woken up by someone shaking my shoulder saying something about dinner "hmm what" I asked slowly waking up and seeing Nagisa standing over us "hey lovebirds the school is providing one more dinner before everyone goes their own ways for a while or are you two not hungry" she said smirking down at mine and Tsubomi's embrace "shut up" I muttered before going to sit up "I'm not hungry yet" my girlfriend said bringing my face down to her again and interlocking her lips with mine "mmmmhhhh Tsubomi what abo-" I began "shut up it's hard to kiss you when you're talking" she said pulling away for a few moments I quickly turned to Nagisa "guess we're not eating Nagisa-Chan" I said before turning back to my pouting girlfriend "okay then bye I leave you two alone" Nagisa said walking away and a few seconds later I heard the door close "would you say that there is less drama between us now" Tsubomi said dragging her fingers up my arm and making me shiver so rather than answering her I just took off my vest and then tugged on the bottom of hers I helped her get her vest off before kissing her lips with renewed passion "mmmmmhhhhhh no not really but I can't wait any longer" I said pulling away slightly "hey I didn't say you could stop" she whined pulling me back down to her I closed my eyes and melted in to the kiss "me neither" she said against my lips I moved my hand down her front and unbuttoning her shirt she sat up so as I could take her shirt off fully and drop it next to my bed I moved my fingers lightly up her side and stopping them at the edge of her bra "are you sure about this" I asked pulling away for a split second just as she nodded and then pulled me back down to her I moved her bra up and then pulled away from her and moved down her body, I caressed her right breast while my mouth covered her left nipple I took my mouth of it and darted my tongue out and flicked it with the tip rather enjoying it when she moaned and twisted her fingers in my hair. I moved one of my hands behind her back, unclasped her bra and took it off dropping it next to the bed I moved my hand down her side to her hip and soon her panties joined the rest of her clothes next to my bed I moved my hand in between her legs and slipped a finger inside her kissing her to try and quiet her loud moan when I did, I slowly began moving my finger before adding another "Yaya" she moaned her hands moving up to grip my shoulders I moved my head down and kissed her neck and down to her cleavage before going back up again once I got up to her lips I interlocked our lips together moaning when she bit down on my lower lip softly I thrust my fingers into her a bit faster I knew she was getting close because she moved her legs closer together "Tsubomi you can't keep them so close together otherwise I can't move my fingers properly" I whispered leaning down to her ear "I can't help it I feel so hot but so good at the same time" she whimpered and I immediately went to still my fingers "no don't keep going" she said making her voice a little louder "okay" I said my fingers resuming their previous pace I felt her walls beginning to clench around my fingers so I leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss to help quiet the scream to come just as I did I felt her whole body tense up and then my hand became sticky I pulled away from her and seen that she had her eyes closed but a soft smile was gracing her lips I leaned down once more and gave her a soft peck on the lips I pulled my fingers out and began licking the sticky mess off of them I turned over and sat up next to Tsubomi still licking my fingers she opened her eyes and glanced over at me "what are you doing" she asked sitting up as well wrapping her arms around herself now that she had come out of her high "seeing how you taste" I said unbuttoning my shirt and taking it off to give to her "thank you and hows that" she pressed up against me wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me "really good" I said pulling her onto my lap but she ended up with one leg in between mine and the other on the other side of mine so she had her area directly on my leg and I could feel the wetness on it I felt her move one arm from around my neck and then I felt her fingers pressing against me through my panties and I couldn't help but moan "I don't know how to do it but I can try if you want" she said hesitantly I shook my head "how about we just stick with me pleasing you for today okay" I said happy that she was willing but I didn't want to push her to far in the first day "okay do you want to come to my house over this unexpected break" she said forgetting all about our previous conversation "yes please" I said laughing I heard the door open and when I looked over I seen a shocked Hikari and Amane standing there I was about to say hello when Hikari glanced down at Tsubomi's clothes down next to my bed and then at me sitting with Tsubomi on my leg wearing my shirt and me only wearing my bra I glanced at Amane and seen she had an eyebrow raised and was looking in the gap between mine and Tsubomi's bodies I glanced down and seen that my girlfriend still had her hand in between my legs "oh" we all said at the same time Hikari and Amane quickly turned around while I hurried to get properly dressed "it's okay you can turn around now I have all my clothes on" I said my cheeks burning hot at being caught "okay then" Hikari said as they turned around and looked at us again "wow I guess that we have a bit of bad timing when it comes to you two" Hikari said as Amane said "I think that maybe I should go and do something else now" while all of us were blushing for very different reasons "wait no don't go please it's been ages since I talked properly to either of you" I said "and anyway if anyone should go it should be me seeing as I was the one who got Nanto in that... situation to begin with" my girlfriend said standing up and then leaning over to quickly kiss my cheek I grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving "wait Nanto you not going to do anything like what you did in the library are you" she asked panicking as I stood up next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist "no I'm not Tsubomi I just think that maybe we could all stay and talk that way no-one has to go" I whined quietly I knew I was being childish but I didn't care I just wished that my friends and girlfriend could get along "fine then" she said sighing in defeat "yay" I said grinning like a child and then grabbing her hand and pulling her back over to my bed I sat down with my back leaning against the wall and my legs crossed before I pulled my surprised girlfriend into my lap "AH Nanto don't do that so suddenly" she said blushing and leaning back into me "now what fun would it be if I warned you" I murmured into her hair before pulling her hair aside a little so as I could lean my head down and kiss her neck softly "um did you forget we were here" my former roommate asked me startling me back to reality "sorry Hikari" I said looking up and seeing the amused looks that Hikari and Amane had on "it's okay we tend to get forgotten by Nagisa-Chan and Shizuma-San when they come to visit Miyuki in the student council room" they said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari's POV

"So anyway I just wanted to catch up with you two that's all I haven't been able to talk to you for very long since the Etolie Ceremony" I said sitting down on my old bed and then patting next to me softly so as Amane could sit down as well "um no thank you" she said quietly I glanced at her and Tsubomi they both looked very uncomfortable "maybe we could talk Yaya-Chan" I said "oh okay" she said sounding disappointed.

Yaya's POV

I was confused and upset because whenever we all used to spend time together everything was fine but now it seems that there is always discomfort between us I missed Hikari but at the moment I wanted to spend time with Tsubomi as well I suddenly had an idea "why don't we go on a double date I mean schools will be closed for a while so you two should be able to go right" I said smiling and leaning forward I heard a soft groan come from my girlfriend and judging by the looks that Hikari and Amane had on they had heard it as well "are you okay Tsubomi" I asked "yes but please don't lean forward like that again" she muttered a deep blush covering her cheeks "oh" I said feeling my cheeks heat up "um can you let go of me I think I need a little bit of air" she said pushing down on my forearms trying to get me to release my hold around her waist I automatically let go and moved so I was sitting up by my pillow and she was sitting at the end of my bed "we would love to Yaya-Chan but um can you two handle it" Hikari asked "uh...um...I'm not entirely sure Hikari but I want to spend time with my friends all together" I said sadly "we just got into the relationship recently so certain things are still new to me but I would like to go" my pink haired girlfriend said smiling Hikari suddenly jumped up off her bed "you two haven't done anything on this bed have you" she quickly asked "sex no that was on my bed but, kissing yes" I said laughing at the disgusted face of my best friend "gross I didn't need to know that" she said laughing as well "how about we go out tomorrow at lunchtime" Amane asked "sure we'll be there" Tsubomi and I said at the same time "great see you then" Hikari said grinning "bye" I said turning to face my girlfriend who was now slowly crawling up my bed toward me I heard Hikari laugh "we'd better be going it seems you are wanted by someone else" she said and then I heard the door close "I want more" was all Tsubomi said before pushing me down and crashing her lips into mine I could feel her pulling at my vest so I took it off I groaned when she moved her legs and knocked against me again "sorry" she said blushing "don't worry about it but maybe we should stop for today" I said trying to grabbing my shirt "no don't leave it alone" she giggled taking off into the bathroom after a few minutes I gave up and went to lay down on my bed closing my eyes I heard her come out of the bathroom I slowly sat up and looked at her she had put a spare pair of my jeans on and boy did she look hot "if you want your shirt then come and get it" she teased lifting her hand and slowly curling her index finger towards herself and then turning and taking off out of my bedroom "Tsubomi come back here" I yelled bolting out of my room after my girlfriend I seen her waiting at the corner near the stairs she turned her head to me smiling before going down the stairs I started running after her again once at the bottom of the steps I banged into Tomori Shion "President sorry" I said getting up "why are you running around in your bra Yaya-Chan" she asked I glanced down and seen the white lace of my bra "um well my- friend kind of took my shirt and I forgot to put something else on" I answered "you let a friend grab your school shirt" she stated disbelieving "more like my girlfriend than friend" I replied I seen Tsubomi behind I reached out and she took off again "come on baby give it back" I said startling her "huh what did you just call me" she asked "b-a-b-y it's a nickname" I said "okay then" she replied I reached forward and grabbed my shirt but she wouldn't take it off so I ended up pulling her into me and we both fell to the floor "maybe you should give it back now" the president said raising an eyebrow at us "I can't yet" Tsubomi said quietly, while deeply blushing I suddenly remembered the real reason behind her wearing my shirt and I blushed as well "oh right" I said "what is it and why do you two look so red" Shion asked "no reason" I said getting up and grabbing Tsubomi's hand to help her up before we both took off back to my dorm room I collapsed on the bed laughing "next time you take my shirt i'm just going to leave you be" I said she nodded before grabbing her stuff to get changed back into "we should go get you clean clothes from your room" I said accepting my shirt when she offered it we left a few minutes later heading to her room but unfortunately that meant going past the president again "well it's nice to see that you're both fully clothed now" she said we stayed silent but stopped while she spoke to us "I don't ever want to see that around school again is that understood" she ordered we nodded and looked at our feet quietly "you can go back to what you were doing now" she said turning and walking away we turned the other way and went to Tsubomi's room.

Shion's POV

I don't understand why they were running around like that but I didn't want to get angry at anyone on the last day of school so I walked away quietly and went back to my office I started sorting out some papers on my desk I was so involved in in that I didn't hear the door open so I jumped when I felt a petite pair of arms slide around my waist "hello" I said to the girl standing behind me "good evening" she replied leaning her head in between my shoulders on my back "how was your day" I asked "it was fine a little troublesome yesterday though" she said I turned around and softly placed a kiss on the tip of her nose "is that why you didn't come and see me yesterday" I questioned she nodded and leaned forward I responded to her gentle kiss with the same softness "i'm sorry I can make it up to you if you want" she said pulling away "no it's fine you don't have to Minamoto" I said smiling "okay" she agreed kissing me again I heard the door open and something drop to the ground I pulled away and quickly turned to look at Hikari who had just come through with Amane I looked down at their feet where a box of papers was sitting "sorry we can leave if you want" Hikari said "no it's fine just don't tell anyone" Chikaru asked disappointed "okay" they said looking between us two "what are the papers for" I asked "i'm not sure one of the girls asked us to bring them to you we didn't realize you'd be preoccupied" Hikari replied picking them up again I walked over and helped her before taking the box off her hands and going over to place it on my desk "thank you" she said "next time please just knock especially this late" I said "why" she questioned "after classes have finished and everyone's in their room studying among other things is usually when Chikaru comes to visit me" I explained quietly "are you two..." she asked "you mean are we dating" I finished she nodded and blushed a little "not openly no" I said "why not" she asked I raised an eyebrow at her "sorry never mind forget I asked I shouldn't be questioning your personal life" she said quickly turning to leave "no it's fine it's a good question I guess i'm afraid Mina is my first girlfriend and I don't know what people will think" I reasoned "Mina" she asked "that's something I started calling Chikaru a while ago and she liked it so I never stopped" I said smiling "oh that makes sense" she said I sighed as Chikaru came around to me and gave me a quick hug "will you come back tomorrow" I asked "of course i'd never miss the time I get with you" she said I leaned forward and softly kiss her cheek "bye" I said sadly "not bye just see you tomorrow" she stated softly placing a quick kiss on my lips she went to walk away only to pause when I grabbed her hand "can't you stay just a little longer tonight" I asked "you ask that question every night and I give the same answer yet you never want to spend time with me outside of this office" she said calmly I stayed silent and she pulled her hand free and started walking away "then can we go to the lake tomorrow" I asked she stopped "what do you mean" she asked turning back to me and folding her arms "tomorrow can we spend lunch at the lake" I asked quietly "that's when it will be the most crowded you realize from all three schools" she replied "I don't care i'm sick of hiding" I whispered shaking my head "calm down it's fine i'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" she said coming back over to me "you didn't I just don't want to hide my relationship anymore" I said looking at her she smiled "okay i'll see you tomorrow at lunch then" she murmured kissing my cheek I let her go this time because I was too busy smiling "president" Hikari asked "pardon when did you two get here" I asked confused "not again" Amane said quietly laughing "what are you talking about" I asked "you are the third person to forget we were here today" she said my eyes widened "oh god sorry" I apologized blushing deeply "it's fine all three were a little occupied" she said "I hope things work out for you tomorrow" they said turning and leaving I smiled before grabbing my back and leaving as well I walked back to my room where I found Kenjo was sitting on my bed "do you mind if I stay in here tonight I might have made Monomi mad" she asked I nodded before grabbing my pajama's and going to change in the bathroom when I came out she had moved so now she was laying down on the far side of my bed I was about to tell her to move when I realized that there was only one bed in my room I sighed and rolled my eyes before getting in facing away from her I quickly fell asleep thinking about my lunch with Mina coming up. "What is going on in here" I heard someone ask as I woke up later that night I opened my eyes and seen Minamoto standing at the door staring at me with tears in her eyes I gave a confused look she looked next to me so I turned over and seen dark blue hair leaning against my back I pushed her away and hurried to get up "Mina it's not what you think" I tried "I think it's exactly what it looks like" she said crying, turning and running away "Mina wait" I called after her I grabbed my dressing gown and quickly put it on while running out after her when I caught up with her she was at the bottom of the steps already and other students were coming down as well I grabbed her wrist "wait please let me explain" I asked she turned and slapped my cheek "no I honestly believed everything you said to me earlier and then I seen that what can there possibly be for you to explain to me Tomori how much you love her or that you're sorry that I had to find out this way" she cried before leaving I let my head drop into my hands while tears pushed their way out of my eyes I cold hear the other students talking about what happened I fell to my knees wishing I could go back to earlier and say no to Kenjo "Shion what happened are you okay" I heard Kenjo ask I stood up and turned to face her "no i'm not my girlfriend seen you pressed up against my back I said you could stay in my room for the night I did not say you could use me as a pillow and now thanks to you Minamoto's mad at me and won't even listen to me explain what you were doing in my bed next time your girlfriend gets mad at you sort it out don't go bother someone else" I yelled before running past her back up to my bedroom I closed the door and collapsed on the ground curled into a ball crying.

Chikaru's POV

"President Chikaru wait please let me explain what happened" I could hear Kenjo calling out after me I slowed to a walk but didn't stop she caught up quickly "what were you doing in her bed or even her room" I asked quietly "I made my girlfriend Kiyashiki Monomi mad and I asked to stay in Shion's room I probably started dreaming and hugged her from behind i'm sorry for any wrong impressions I gave you but it was entirely innocent I promise she's not cheating on you with me she doesn't think of me as anything more than a co-student I swear please believe me I have never seen her cry before today but she was heartbroken when she thought she had lost you" she explained quickly my eyes went wide when I realized what i'd done "oh god what did I do" I whispered "she went back to her room if you want to talk to her" she said "would you come with me" I asked "I can't trust me when I say she doesn't want to see me plus I have to talk to my own girlfriend but i'm sure things will work out for you" she said as we started walking back when we got to the top of the stairs we went our separate ways I walked down the hall and knock on Shion's door quietly I didn't hear anything so I opened the door and seen her curled up on the floor "Tomori i'm sorry for not listening to you Kenjo told me why she was in your room" I said crouching down beside her I heard her softly breathing so I figured she had fallen asleep I shook her shoulder and she woke up she looked straight at me "i'm sorry I didn't listen Kenjo explained it all to me" I said cupping her cheek she slowly sat up before reaching forward and hugging me "i'm sorry for saying yes I should have told her to sort it out last night" she said she cried into my shoulder "sssshhh" I soothed trying to calm her, after about 20 minutes she stopped crying and pulled away "it's fine I forgive you" I said cupping her cheek and leaning forward and kissing her I pushed my shoes off and parted my lips for her to explore the mouth she already knew so well she put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down before she leaned over and continued kissing me I felt her fingers tugging at the bow on my top I stilled her hand "wait is this what you want or would you rather go slower" I asked "I don't want to lose you" she said "you won't I promise we don't need to sleep together to make sure of that" I said quietly "will you stay with me tonight" she asked I nodded before getting up I helped her up and we walked over to her bed she crawled over to the far side of the bed allowing me to slip in next to her as soon as I laid down she cuddled up to my side I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist holding her close as we drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning Mina" I heard Tomori said in the morning "good morning" I said turning my head to face her properly "we should go get breakfast with everyone else" she said I leaned forward and kissed her gently "I wanted that first" I said getting up "and you might want to get dressed" I added looking at her she nodded and I went to stand outside the door "you don't have to leave you know" she said "yes I do you're going to be getting dressed it wouldn't be appropriate for me to stay in here" I said turning to face her I blushed and turned back when I see she was in the midst of getting a clean bra on "can you help me clip this up please" she asked my blush deepened as I slowly turned and walked over to do it up "done" I murmured allowing myself to trail my fingers to trail down her back she quickly dressed after that and then we made our way out of her she grabbed a hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers together I smiled and moved a little closer to her today was the official last day of school but I knew that some students had already gone home Tomori stopped just inside the doors and turned to me slightly so as she could look at me through the corner of her eye I smiled before pulling her to fully face me "enjoy your breakfast Mina" she said I heard everyone go silent I gave her a look that said 'do you really want to do this' she nodded "you too Tomori" I said quietly "you don't need to keep it down" she said pecking my lips before going to walk away I wanted to try something so I put my arm around her waist and pulled her back into me while I used my other hand to move her head to the side so as I could deeply kiss her lips I thought she would pull away at such a dramatic show of affection she didn't instead she moved her hands to place them over mine we held that position for a few more seconds before she pulled away breathing heavily "you too Tomori" I said quietly she nodded and leaned her forehead against mine while she caught her breath I heard some start laughing I looked over to where Yaya-Chan was watching her girlfriend while laughing Tsubomi on the other hand was staring at us with her fork halfway to her mouth which was hanging open at what we just did I heard a small giggle from next to me I turned to my girlfriend who just shrugged her shoulders and went to pull away I let her go and went to sit down.


	5. Chapter 5

Momomi's POV

"Good Morning" Kenjo said walking into my room "where did you go last night" I asked "a couple of places" she replied "that's not what I meant" I stated "Yaya-Chan let me spend most of the night in her room" she answered properly "most" I questioned "i'm sorry for what I said last night" she said quickly before letting her head hang I walked over to her and gently tilted her head to face me "it's fine would you like to join me for a bath before I leave for home for the holiday" I asked she nodded and followed me into the bathroom I leaned over and turned the taps before putting some bubble bath in she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist I moved my hair to give her access to my neck she pressed her lips to the exposed skin eliciting a soft moan from me I reached forward and turned the taps off before leading her back to the beds I pushed her down onto mine "I thought we were going to have a bath" she said "then you started with this" I replied softly we kept going all morning while the bath water go cold.

Tamao's POV

"Good morning Tamao-Chan" I heard Nagisa's say softly as I woke up "good morning Nagisa-Chan" I replied sitting up and the grabbing a hold of the nearest thing to keep my balance I looked at what I had grabbed and seen it was my girlfriend's arm I gave it a quick squeeze to get her attention she looked at me and smiled before finishing the conversation she was having with Shizuma-Sama I pouted and folded my arms across my chest Nagisa tapped Miyuki's shoulder and pointed to me "can we continue this at a later stage please Shizuma" she said glancing at the former Etolie "of course Miyuki" she said standing and walking over to Nagisa Miyuki turned to me "i'm sorry about that how are you feeling" she asked I stayed silent and looked down at my lap "what is it Tam" she asked I still refused to speak or look up "is this because I kept talking to Shizuma when you want to talk to begin with" she tried guessing I remained still "damn it Tam I can't fix what I don't know" she sighed getting mad "I feel sick and I don't know why" I said finally looking up she looked at me before laughing my pout returned and I looked down again "it's called jealousy honey" she said taking my hands with one of hers and lifting my head with the other I quickly averted my eyes "Tam please look at me" she asked I reluctantly complied and looked at her she leaned for and softly kissed me I closed my eyes and allowed myself to melt into the kiss before she pulled away "I love you and only you so there's no reason for you to be jealous okay" she said tucking some of my hair behind my ear I nodded and leaned into her touch softly before turning my head to kiss her palm "did you two want a moment" a new voice asked I looked at the door where a girl with dark green hair had come through "Makia I want you to call my parents and let them know i'm using the home by the lake please" Shizuma said looking over to her "of course Miss Hanazono i'll do that right now" she said turning and walking away "Shizu you're home" a small boy with silver hair came running into the room "shouldn't you be with father Shounto" she said picking him up and tapping his nose "no he said for me to stay here while he went away for work" he said wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly she returned the hug before putting him down "young master will you stop running off while I try to get you ready please" another person came into the room and grabbed the boy's hand "no I don't wanna why can't I wear my jammies when he comes home" he said pouting Shizuma crouched down "if you go get ready for whatever it is now then later i'll take you anywhere you want to go in whatever you want to wear" she bargained "pinky promise" he asked holding his pinky out she laughed before wrapping her own pinky around his "pinky promise" she said smiling "Kay bye" he said running off "you and your friends should get ready as well your father is coming and you know how he feels if you don't present yourself properly" the man said turning to Shizuma "if the people want to see me then they can I won't go through with the ceremony I don't want all this and my father know as much" she snapped "very well then Princess" he said I looked at the other two and even Miyu was surprised.

Kagome's POV

"What do you think I should do Percival" I asked my teddy as I rounded the corner of one of the dorm houses I looked up and seen Remon and Kizuna waiting for me "hello" I said quietly as I came up to them "hi" they said as we all began walking towards the school gates "I like your dress" Remon said happily "thank you" I said looking at my pink knee length sundress "I like both of your's" I said Remon was wearing a blue dress with white lace edging it while Kizuna was wearing a green dress with white ribbon edging it, "Kagome wait I need to talk to you please" I heard someone call over to us I turned around and seen Chiyo-Chan running up to us "did you want us to leave you two alone" Kizuna asked "no it's fine" I said as Chiyo-Chan came to a stop in front of us "before you go I wanted to tell you something if you're willing to listen" she said I nodded my head and listened she stayed silent but started blushing a bit she leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek "enjoy your holiday" she whispered before turning and walking over to her friends I turned and held a single finger up to Remon and Kizuna asking them to wait for a moment they nodded and started talking to one another in hushed voices I walked over to Chiyo and her friends, the other two girls started giggling and pointing over to me Chiyo turned and her eyes went wide as I stopped in front of her much like she had done to me except I spoke "I hope you enjoy your holiday as well Chiyo-Chan" I said "t-th-thank you Kagome" she stuttered her cheeks becoming flushed "i'll see you when we get back to school" I said smiling "I really like you Kagome" she said her friends started whispering to her "you gotta say it properly Chiyo-Chan" "why can't I just leave it at that she's not stupid" she said quietly "it's fine I understand and Percival thinks I like you too" I said hiding behind my teddy so as she couldn't see my blush "come on say it" the girls said "would you like to go out with me" she asked softly I moved Percival down and nodded my head she relaxed and smiled "thank you" she said quietly I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her cheek for a moment before turning and going back over to Remon and Kizuna they both look a little red "are you two okay" I asked they nodded before walking either side of me as we made our way down Astraea Hill.

Nagisa's POV

My girlfriend is a Princess I stood there staring at the man "shall I also tell your grandmother that you won't be attending" he asked I looked at Shizuma her face lit up and the mention of her grandmother "nana will be there" she asked happily he nodded "I will come but only because of nana" she replied "very well if you will excuse me I must return to getting the young master ready for your parents return I shall send someone in to help you your highness" he said "fine you're dismissed" she said waving her hand towards the door he went out and she immediately followed him out before returning a few moments later with the girl from earlier "what do you want us to do until you get back" I asked Shizuma "oh no you three are coming to the party as well" she said smirking at me I blushed deeply "be nice to my best friend Shizuma" Tamao said quickly "it's fine Tamao-Chan I will I promise I was actually wondering if you three wanted to come into town and pick your own dresses" Shizuma offered quietly "yes please" Tamao and I said together while Miyuki just nodded Shizuma waited for everyone to be ready before she led us outside to a waiting car "he's early" she muttered as we all stopped "Shizuma is that you" I heard a woman's voice I looked to the car and seen and older version of Shizuma stepping out in a deep blue flowing dress "mother what are you doing here I thought only father was coming" Shizuma said walking over and hugging the woman tightly "who are your friends" she asked looking over to us "mother this is Suzumi Tamao Miyuki's girlfriend" Shizuma said point to Tamao, Tamao gave a small curtsy Shizuma came over beside me as her mother said hello to Tamao she went to speak to her daughter only to find she had disappeared from her side I giggled as she look either side of her she glanced over to me and then to Shizuma next to me before her eyes dropped to our hands in between us I tangled our fingers together and Shizuma gave my hand a quick squeeze before looking at her mother once again "mother this is my girlfriend Aoi Nagisa" she said taking a deep breath I gave a small curtsy as I had seen Tamao do "it's very nice to meet you" I said quietly as I stood up I could feel the heat of my blush as my body froze up like it did most times when I was around Shizuma only this time it was the closeness of her mother that was causing it "as it is you my dear" she said "Tamao-Chan Nagisa Darling this is my mother Atsuko Hanazono" Shizuma said moving her hand to place it on my hip and pull me closer to her "that's queen Atsuko to you young ladies" a cold voice said I looked over to the car where a blackette was stepping out of the car "girls this is my father Katashi Hanazono" Shizuma said her voice growing cold and harsh "don't you speak to me that way young lady I am your father and you will respect me as such thank you very much" he snapped she stepped "you stopped being my father the day you shipped me off to boarding school now it is a name with no meaning behind it and no I will not respect you, you have done nothing to deserve it or my kindness I never wanted this life like you never wanted me" she growled before stopping any further comments as he slapped her "whether it has meaning or not Shizuma I am your father and don't you dare ever speak to me in such a way as you just did" he sneered she turned on her heel and stormed off and a few moments later I heard the echo of a door slam "must you two always fight whenever she comes home soon enough she will stop coming because of you" Atsuko sighed before going to find her daughter I assumed "I didn't accept the last girl Shizuma dated and I refuse to accept you" he said to me before walking inside I clutched my stomach and crouched down on the ground until the sudden overwhelming urge to cry past "did you want me to take you to Shizuma" I heard a boy's voice said I turned and seen a black haired boy "my name is Norio I am very sorry about my father he has always been hard on Shizuma because she is the first born he accepts that she is to take the throne when he steps down but he refuses to allow a dyke to take the crown so he hates her for her life choices and now you see the result they have been fighting like this since before she went to Saint Miator Academy for girls when she fell in love for the first time also with a girl she for the most part doesn't talk to the family but when she does it nearly always ends in disaster and her not talking to us for a year or two until the school forces her to go home and then it starts all over again" he explained "are you another family member" I asked "yes I am 3 years younger than Shizuma there is another two of us that you haven't met one other girl and a boy I can take you to meet them if you would like" he offered I shook my head "if it's okay i'd like to see Shizuma" I said he nodded and helped me up before leading through the house to the music room where Shizuma was sitting playing the piano I walked over and sat down next to her I was about to get her attention was I seen tears running down her cheek I folded my hands in my lap and waited for her to stop playing after a while she did and then closed the piano before she actually cried I touched her shoulder and got no response Norio came over and touched my own shoulder I looked over and he pointed over to some armchairs I nodded and walked over with him "she may hide it well in public but in private Shizuma misses father and he's too stubborn to notice and get over himself" he muttered sitting down I sat on one of the others that was close by him "I can tell you about our past if you would like but I should warn you it gets very upsetting" he said I nodded "yes please" I said quietly "where would you like to start" he asked "the beginning" I said "very well" he replied clearing his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuma's POV

I got up when Norio was about to start and walked over to them I grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled her up before walking over to a couch I invited my brother over "he will only be able to tell some parts of it he doesn't know about before he was born of when he wasn't around" I said she nodded and sat down next to me Norio came over and sat on a chair across from us "did you want to start Shizuma" he asked me I nodded and turned to Nagisa "you already know about Kaori but there is a lot more before her that you don't know about" I whispered staring off into space "when I was born my parents were very young and weren't ready for children so most of my childhood was spent shifting between various nannies I didn't get to see my parents very often and the more I grew up the more I resented them for it when I turned 12 my mother apologized for the distance between us and within a couple of years we got along great but my father never tried to connect with me so I have never been fond of him it only grew worse when my brothers and sister were born I got jealous because he showed them the love and attention he never gave me so I started acting out I would be inappropriate whenever we had guests over I never went anywhere near my siblings and I began forcing myself to do stuff that wouldn't be considered right for the future queen" I paused and looked down at my girlfriend who was leaning against me she turned her head to me when I stopped I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before continuing "I started going out after dark sleeping with people whether they were boys or girls I had my first time when I was 14 after a while I found I had a preference for girls over boys I came out to my parents when I turned 16 which was when I started seeing Kaori they sent me to Miator at the age of 5 so as they wouldn't have to deal with me and what better way to ensure that the future queen would be polite and responsible than to send her to and all girls school where they taught manners among other things" I said finishing "wow I never knew you had such a hard life" Nagisa whispered "just promise me that you'll never let you and your parents become like my father and I please my darling Nagisa" I asked her she nodded before sitting up properly before leaning over to kiss me I tangled my fingers with hers with one hand while the other reached up to cup her cheek I heard my brother clear his throat I pulled away and playfully glared at him before releasing Nagisa and standing up "you forget I know where each and everyone of you is ticklish" I said going to stand behind him he just sat there so I reached one hand down and tickled just above his hip "okay, okay i'm sorry you win" he said laughing and jumping out of his seat "where are my other two grandchildren" I heard my nana's voice "in here nana" I called out smiling she came in and instantly came over to hug me "Shizuma dear when did you get back" she asked "today" I said shortly she tapped my nose "what have I told you" she asked "sorry I got back today nana" I corrected Nagisa stood up and came over to me "nana this is my girlfriend Aoi Nagisa" I said "Nagisa this is my nana Hanno Futumi" I said "it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Futumi" she said sounding a little unsure Norio and I laughed "our mother's maiden name nan is mother's mother" Norio explained Nagisa made this cute little expression where her eyes went wide and her lips parted a bit in understanding for a moment "where's Tamao and Miyuki" she asked looking at me "i'm not sure one of the girls probably showed them to room" I said I excused myself and went to find our friends after a while of searching I finally found them walking around the gardens together "are you two hungry" I called out the glanced over and seen me before turning completely and walking over to me "the ceremony's tonight so we have some time before we go shopping" I said they followed me inside to the dining room everyone of the family had set seats which unfortunately put me next to my father but thankfully the seat next to me was empty until Nagisa sat in it I grabbed her hand under the table while the food was brought in my father said prayers and then we all began eating the entire table was silent no even Shounto was talking which from the few times I had come back was rare "how is the negotiations going father" I asked trying to start a conversation "fine thank you" he responded curtly I rolled my eyes "Shizuma" my mother reprimed me quietly "sorry mother I am attempting to make a conversation with father and he can do nothing but answer me a shortly as possible" I said "Shizuma I won't tell you again watch your tone" my father said "do you have nothing nice to say to me" I asked him "no I don't" he said "thank you for ruining another family dinner" I snapped turning to my plate I picked my napkin up and wiped my mouth "i'm done thank you for the meal" I said dropping it on my nearly untouched plate before walking away and going to my bedroom I laid down on my bed for a while still wearing my dress that I had changed into earlier "Shizuma" I heard Nagisa's quiet voice from my doorway I sat up and looked over to her before shuffling over on my bed and inviting her over to lay next to me she came over and laid down cautiously "i'm sorry you've been there for family arguments Nagisa darling" I whispered we fell asleep like that only to be woken up a little while later "your highness it's time" I heard someone say I opened my eyes and seen Makia "time for what" I asked "the ceremony" she said quietly "ah time for my father to disown me completely then" I said waking my small girlfriend she sat up on her knees and rubbed her eyes "what time is it Tamao-Chan" she asked me with her eyes still closed "not Tamao" I said leaning over to kiss her she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me down on to the bed "I had the best dream ever" she said happily when we pulled away "princess" Makia said Nagisa got off me blushing "will you help Nagisa into her dress as well please Makia" I asked the girl she nodded before going to retrieve our dresses "most likely my mother or nana would have picked one of my old dresses for you to wear tonight but I have no doubt you will look much prettier in it" I said tapping Nagisa's nose softly Makia came back a few moments later with the dresses as I had predicted my mother had chosen a dress that I had worn at Nagisa's age "it's beautiful" she whispered staring at it "would you like some help changing Miss Nagisa" Makia asked Nagisa nodded a bit before another girl came in "Lilly I assume that you're here to help me" I sighed looking to the new arrival "you assume correctly Princess" she said taking my dress from Makia and stepping closer to me I sighed but held my arms out anyway she walked behind me and unzipped my dress taking it off one arm at a time I looked over to Nagisa and seen her standing there a bit unsure "Makia I will help her change in a moment" I said to the maid who was rapidly getting frustrated she nodded before placing the dress on my bed and leaving the room "Lilly wait a moment" I said to the girl behind me I felt my dress loosen a bit I reached up and adjusted the bodice before holding it in place and she went back to tying it "why must they always insist on wearing these kind of dresses at ceremonies it's a hassle to get them on" I complained quietly Lilly laughed and said she was finished I went over to the mirror and turned to the side a bit so as I could see if it was tied right "you did well for your first time thank you" I said Lilly curtsied "you're welcome shall I come back in a moment to do your hair" she asked I nodded and she walked out I walked over to my bed before telling Nagisa to come over as she came over slowly I laid the dress out properly "hold your arms out please she was still wearing her school uniform so it was easy enough to get off her she blushed and looked away "I can get Tamao in here to change you if you want" I said smirking she shook her head and stood still I moved her arms above her head and slipped the silk fabric onto her body "turn around" I said she did and put her arms down again thankfully my mother must have known something because she had chosen a button up dress rather than tying it I felt Nagisa shiver a little under my touch as I did each button up "done" I leaned down and whispered in her ear Lilly came back in and requested for me to sit in front of my dresser "you said you parents never gave you any attention then who got all your dresses" Nagisa asked "my nana" I said "what have I told you" Nagisa said imitating my nana I laughed a little and Lilly whacked the top of my head with the brush gently "ouch sorry" I said "stay still" she ordered softly I did as was asked for the sake of not being hit again "what the story with Lilly she treats you differently than everyone else" Nagisa asked "she's raised me since I was 4 so she's like a second mother to me" I explained "well I hope she never takes my place completely" I heard my mother ask my eyes flitted to the doorway where she was standing "of course not she could never" I said smiling "done now it's her turn" Lilly said pointing a comb to Nagisa I stood up and moved out of the way to the side "don't worry stay still though" I whispered kissing her cheek she looked at me worriedly for a second before facing the mirror "can we wait for Nagisa before we go down" I requested turning to my mother she nodded "finished" Lilly said I turned and looked at Nagisa my mouth going dry in an instant the way Lilly had styled her hair made her look way more grown up than she actually was the dress was a low cut V neck deep red that trailed the floor a little her hair was left down except for two parts at the front which had been braided and pinned around the top of her head making a sort of crown shape, she spun on the spot and giggled "um I don't think that you should be out of my sight tonight" I said softly before walking over to her "why's that" she asked "because you look very beautiful and i'd be afraid of someone taking you from me" I whispered she leaned up and softly kissed me "I couldn't love anyone but my Shizuma-Sama" she said "by the way you look gorgeous as well" she added "Shizuma it's time" my mother said quietly interrupting our little moment I groaned under my breath before pulling away from Nagisa I held my hand out for her to take "we can only go so far together but I don't mind" I said she grasped my hand and we followed my mother to the top of the stairs "i'm sorry Nagisa you have to go down first" my mother said turning back to us I lifted our joined hands and placed a soft kiss on Nagisa "I shall see you in a moment darling" I said letting her hand go she blushed before heading down "now you know the rules behave Shizuma" my mother said "of course when do I not" I asked "including to your father he will as well I will make sure of it" she said I nodded and walked down taking deep breaths all the way by the time the doors opened I was calm and collected I walked up to my father and softly kissed his cheek "good evening father" I said quietly "good evening Shizuma" he said "what time will it take place" I asked "in ten minutes" he said "i'm sorry I want to make up with you but you can't accept me for me" I said softly "if I promise to be more accepting can I have my daughter back" he asked I nodded "then I promise I will whether you love girls or boys" he whispered I leaned forward and hugged him quickly before turning and walking over to my mother "hopefully the fighting stops" I said "does this mean you will come home more often" she asked I nodded "thank you for trying to make things right between you two" she said "you're welcome mother" I said looking around for a certain red head I seen her across the room talking to Tamao and Miyuki "go Shizuma" my mother said smiling when I looked back I gave her a small smile before going over to them I came up behind Nagisa and wrapped my arms around her waist "Princess would you like something to drink" a waiter came up to me "yes please" I said he bowed a bit and held a tray out to me "would you three like something as well" I asked my friends they looked a little unsure "relax it only apple cider anyone under the age of 18 drinks it" I said they all nodded and took a glass as well I looked up as my father stood at the front of the room he looked over to me and smiled "to the return of my daughter" he called out everyone cheered and I blushed a bit "I wish he wouldn't make a toast like that I hate the attention" I murmured I heard some music start playing so I put my glass down on a table before holding my hand out to Nagisa "do you want to dance" I asked softly "I don't know how" she admitted "follow my lead" I said she nodded and took my hand I moved her right hand to my shoulder before placing my left hand on her waist she picked it up pretty quickly not stepping on my toes thankfully and pretty soon we we moving in time to the music she leaned her head on my shoulder "you picked it up faster than my brothers and sister did" I whispered looking down I seen her smile "do you trust me" I asked she pulled back and looked me in the eye "of course" she answered "put your hands on my shoulders" I said once her hands were in place I moved both my hands to her hips lifting her and spinning her in a circle she started laughing and I couldn't help but smile I put her down and she rocked a little "whoa dizzy" she said clinging to my shoulders tighter "you get used to it after twelve years though" I said as the music stopped I lead her back over to our friends "wow that was amazing Shizuma" Tamao said "I aim to please" I said dramatically bowing and smiling when they both started laughing "Shizuma shall we" my father said coming up next to us "i'll be back soon" I promised them placing a small kiss on Nagisa's cheek before following my father up to the front of the room he placed a tiara on my head something I only wore when needed before leading my to the dance floor "happy birthday Princess" he said bowing "thank you father" I said smiling and curtsying he held his hand out for me to take I lightly placed my own hand in his and he stepped a little closer "i'm not pretending this time I really am happy for you" he said holding my hand above my head and twirling me on the spot when I stopped I placed my other hand on his shoulder as we danced some more I was having so much fun that I was a bit upset when the music ended "why don't you go back over to your girlfriend she looks a bit lonely I looked over to Nagisa who was standing alone I realized that Miyuki must have asked Tamao to dance a quick look around the room confirmed that thought when I seen them swaying towards the edge of the dance floor I curtsied once more to my father out of habit before walking over to Nagisa "a lady should never be alone on a night like this" I seen a boy walk up to Nagisa "i'm not i'm actually here with someone" she said "who is it every time I look at you you're alone" he said Nagisa murmured something "yeah right the Princess no way that girl wouldn't settle for anyone I know i've tried" he said I walked over to them "is something wrong here Nagisa darling" I asked her she shook her head I looked at the boy who looked to be about the same age as I was "is there a reason you're bothering my girlfriend" I asked he shook his head before walking away "are you alright" I asked "I need some air please" she said I nodded and lead her out to the gardens "thank you I don't know how you can stand that much attention" she said holding my hand "I can't much like right now I go somewhere else" I said "the tiara looks pretty on you" she commented I took it off and placed it on her head "for the rest of tonight you can be the princess" I murmured leaning down to kiss her she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist in the distance I could hear people calling for me but I didn't pull away from her until I was breathless "you're wanted inside" she said quietly "probably just for cake but I want to be out here with you" I said her eyes lit up "did you say cake" she asked I nodded smiling we went back inside and were instantly handed plates with chocolate cake on them "thank you" I said taking my fork and taking a bit off "Nagisa" I said to get her attention she looked at me and I held the fork up she leaned forward and closed her lips around the small piece before pulling away I smiled as she closed her eyes and moaned quietly "I got this cake every year from the staff but I stopped blowing out candles when I was 8" I said taking a bite myself "why is the icing blue" she asked me "because my favorite color is blue" I said as we walked over to my parents "thank you for being here this year" I said to them "you're welcome Shizuma" they said before looking behind me I turned around and seen the last two siblings of mine twin 9 year olds with black hair and gold eyes "hey you two you're late for my birthday" I said they grinned and rushed forward to hug me "we missed you" they said together "who's she" the girl asked "this is Nagisa my girlfriend" I said Nagisa stepped forward and waved shyly "hi" she said "hello i'm Tamaru" my sister said "and i'm Tomaru" the boy said "nice too meet you" she said blushing "that's all for tonight so if you want to take Nagisa to your room you can now Shizuma" my mother said quietly "thank you mother and good night to both of you" I said kissing each of my parents before taking Nagisa's hand and going to my bedroom "did you want me to get Makia to help you out of the dress" I asked going over to the mirror to help me untie my own dress "actually I would prefer if you took it off me" she said my breath hitched as I realized the hidden meaning behind her words I glanced over as she sat down on my bed her cheeks flushed red "I can't tell if you're being serious or just teasing me" I said giving up on trying to get it undone myself instead I opted for going over to Nagisa "i'm being very serious Shizuma-Sama" she said laying down openly inviting me over I climbed onto the large bed and started kissing her she ran her tongue along my bottom lip so I parted my lips allowing access to her I moaned quietly and gave into her wishes all night.

*Earlier that day*

Shion's POV

I closed my eyes and let the sunlight wash over my face lightly "it's nice by the lake don't you think" Mina said breaking me out of my thoughts "yes it is but not as beautiful as you are" I said leaning over to kiss her "is that the president over the who is she with" I heard someone whispering I pulled away and turned to look a couple of Spica girls were watching us "well it seem they want a show" Mina said quietly I looked over to her right as she came over and sat in my lap "then I suppose it's only right we give them one" I said smirking she leaned forward and kissed my I parted my lips without her asking and she deepened the kiss I moved my hands to her hips and moaned quietly we broke apart a few seconds later breathing heavily "well if you're only going to kiss me like that in front of others I might never want privacy" I joked quietly she leaned down and started kissing my neck "what if I promised to kiss you like that when it was just us" she whispered in my ear I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping I felt her hand move up to my shoulders and push a bit so I laid down, she leaned forward and put her hands either side of my head "thank you for coming out today" she said "you're welcome i'd do anything for you I mean it" I said smiling she got off me and settled for laying down next to me instead with her head leaning against my shoulder I wrapped my arms around her as she fell asleep "i'm sorry I didn't mean to wear you out last night" I said softly I closed my eyes and relaxed falling asleep myself but I felt someone touch my shoulder "what is it" I asked opening my eyes and seeing one of the girls from before "nothing president" she said going to run off I reached out and grabbed her hand "wait don't go tell me" I asked she turned back slowly "it doesn't matter really" she said looking away again "please I always want to know" I said "my friends gave me a dare but I can see that it wouldn't be a good idea to go through with it" she said looking at my girlfriend "would it have to do with kissing me or something of the sort" I asked she nodded, blushed and looked away "Mina wake up" I tried rousing the blackette curled into my side she groaned quietly before burying her face into my neck more I smiled before trying again "Minamoto wake up" I said shaking her shoulder she finally got up sitting up on her knees with one hand resting between her knees while she used the other to rub her eyes "why did you wake me I was having such a pleasant dream" she mumbled leaning over to quickly kiss my lips "i'm sorry but you should probably hear this" I said trailing my fingers along her jaw she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch before pulling away and looking at the girl "what can I do for you" Mina asked "well um you see my friends dared me to kiss President Shion" the girl muttered "oh I see then" Mina said quietly "I don't have to do it I can always go back to them and tell them no" the girl quickly said "but you want to do it don't you" Mina asked "yes but I was afraid she would say no and then I seen you kiss her and I knew that there would be no way I could do it" she said looking at the ground "I don't mind so long as it doesn't go past 1 kiss" I said glancing at Mina she shrugged her shoulders before beginning to pack our stuff up "I don't either but with the same conditions as Shion of course" she said folding the blanket making sure to stay faced away from me the whole time I knelt behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist "how much does it bother you" I asked "I don't know what you're talking about" she said I turned her head to face me and I seen a deep blush on her cheeks "is that what you didn't want me seeing then" I asked she pulled free of my grip and stood up "I really don't mind 1 kiss" she said stumbling a bit when she tried walking with her legs a little close together "oh is it that something turned you on" I said getting up to steady her "shut up" she muttered I laughed "now I understand why you didn't want me seeing you didn't want me to figure out your problem" I whispered in her ear she groaned and pushed me away "yes fine true and you whispering like that is not helping at all" she said walking away "sorry about her that's actually a first" I said smiling at the girl "it's fine and thank you but you don't have to do the dare you know" she said "the quicker you do it the quicker they can leave you alone about it correct" I stated she nodded, I walked closer to her I ended up a bit taller than she was I moved one hand to her waist while the other moved up to cup her cheek as I got closer she closed her eyes I closed my own a second before pressing our lips together gently I felt her run her tongue along my bottom lip I didn't allow her access though pulling away a couple of seconds later "1 kiss" I said turning and walking away I found Mina laying down on my bed with her back facing the door I was about to walk over when she quietly moaned I smiled when I realized what she was doing I walked over and laid down behind her replacing her hands with my own "it's much better with someone else doing it" I whispered "mmmmhh I know" she moaned softly a few minutes later she finished her entire body shuddering before relaxing back into me "next time you want to do it yourself do it in you own room not mine" I said she mumbled her agreement I moved her hair out of the way so as I could kiss her neck while restarting my previous pace "AH Shion don't do that so suddenly" she cried out I heard some girls going through the halls "you'd better keep it down you don't want them to know what we're doing do you" I said she shook her head and bit her lip and moved her hips a bit I sped up my pace to match her silent demands "aaahhhh don't stop" she moaned I sat up a bit so as I could lean over her to kiss her "um did we interrupt you two again" I heard Hikari's voice I pulled away slightly so as I could look around I seen the two Etolies standing at my bedroom door "you could say that but this time the only one complaining in Mina" I said pulling my fingers out of her I reached behind me and grabbed a tissue from my bedside table wiping my fingers clean I sat up "I take it that's why she hasn't even said hello yet" Hikari asked I nodded before turning to the pouting girl behind me "i'm sorry next time if you don't wait so long to tell me maybe I can help more" I said climbing over her so as I was on my hands and knees above her she turned her head to the side so I leaned down to her ear "if you behave then i'll reward you when they leave" I whispered she groaned before looking up to me "stop saying stuff like that" she said "why" I asked "because it's hard to calm down when you keep putting me in a high again by saying something in that way" she replied "in what way" Hikari asked I sat up smiling "mission accomplished you stopped ignoring us though" I said she rolled her eyes before turning to the honey-blonde girl "in a way that she should stop lest she be the next girl to get in major trouble" she said "hey don't" I gasped as she smacked me softly on the backside "why" she said mimicking me earlier "because I doubt they want to see your mischievous side unlike me" I said "get off me" she said pushing against my shoulders I did as requested and sat up on the bed "so what did you two want from me this time" I asked "I don't remember why" Hikari said giggling pretty soon we were all laughing "well if you don't mind I was in the process of dealing with a problem when you came in" I said quietly "no it's fine we'll leave enjoy" Hikari quickly once the door closed again I got up to go lock the the door just as it clicked Mina came up behind me and pressed me against the door she moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck "aah mmhmm can we at least go over to my bed Mina" I asked "I can't wait I want you now Tomori" she said moving one hand in front of me to caress my breast I moaned and leaned into her touch "it would be much more comfortable on the bed though" I tried weakly "you don't sound too sure" she said dragging her thumb over my now hard nipple I bit my lip and leaned my head against her shoulder "I give up just hurry up will you" I said I felt her slip her other hand into my skirt rubbing her fingers against me a couple of times before finally pushing them in I moaned loudly "shush would you, you don't want anyone to know what's going on in here do you" she said "no" I said "did you know it's very restricting in your uniform" she asked I shook my head "maybe I could have better access if some came off" she said pressing her fingers forward "don't if you keep that up then i'll- i'll- Mina" I moaned as my thighs became very wet "well that was a lot" she whispered removing her hands from my body "that really wasn't fair of you Mina" I muttered changing my clothes I looked back and nearly stopped breathing when I seen her sucking her fingers clean I walked over pushed her up against the door kissing her kind of roughly "you have no idea how hot you looked just now" I muttered pulling away and kissing her neck "5 minutes for all remaining student to leave the school" we heard someone yell in the hall "yes well my finger is still dirty because of you" she said holding her hand up I leaned forward and closed my lips around her finger while holding her gaze I swirled my tongue around the digit in my mouth cleaning it slowly her breathing quickened and her eyes darkened again I pulled back enough to then move up and kiss her before stepping away all together and grabbing a bag "coming" I said reaching behind her to unlock the door she moved out of the way before following me out "come on that so wasn't fair you can't just work a girl up like that and then walk away you did the same thing when Hikari and Amane came in" she said "yes I can it's called teasing" I replied going down the steps and out to the car that was waiting to drop the remaining students off at home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's POV

"Good morning" I said to Chiyo who was standing at my front door "hi I wanted to ask properly without my friends at my back telling when to say it" she said "okay" I was a bit confused at the moment because I hadn't long woken up I stepped aside "come inside i'm still in my pj's and everyone can see" I said smiling "Kagome who is it" I heard my mother call "a friend from school" I called back she came up behind me wiping her hands on a towelette "just a friend baby" she said kissing the top of my head "mom stop it" I said blushing and ducking out of her reached "come on in dear" my mom said inviting before going back to the kitchen to finish breakfast Chiyo in she came inside and toed her shoes off "so i'm a little confused what did you mean when you said ask properly" I said to the blunette she giggled "you forgot already we've only been away from school a day" she said "sorry but yes" I said she pulled something from behind her back "would you like to go on a date with me" she asked holding it out I reached forward and took the red rose from her hand "yes i'd love to" I said "oh that's pretty Kagome did your friend give that to you" my mom asked coming back in "breakfast's ready would you like to join us" she asked Chiyo "yes please thank you" Chiyo said "where's Percival" she asked me "my room I don't normally carry him around at home" I said going to the kitchen and sitting at the table I was about to invite Chiyo to sit next to me when my older brother came running downstairs and took the seat he seen Chiyo "oh hey girl are you Kagome's new girlfriend" he asked "shut up Aki" I said hitting him I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down at my plate "her girlfriend" Chiyo asked "my parents and brother have know for a while that I was gay" I muttered "oh" she said sitting across from me "so how long have you two been going out" Aki asked "mom tell him to stop" I complained "Aki stop teasing your sister" my dad said coming into the dining room and sitting at the end of the table but not before kissing my head like my mom had done "stop it what is it with you two" I asked "what did I do wrong" my dad asked "she's coming up to high school soon apparently that means that she getting to old to be seen doing kiddy stuff with her parents" my mom said I looked at my dad who was now pretending to be upset "so that means no more movies and stuff and I can't hug her anymore either" he asked fake crying I rolled my eyes and giggled "i'm not there yet dad it's just embarrassing when you do it around friends" I said getting up, going over and kissing him on the cheek "that's good I thought my little princess was growing up to fast" he said I laughed and went to sit down again "is it always so lively here" Chiyo asked I nodded as my mom finally brought the pancakes she'd been cooking over "thanks mom" Aki and I said together before both going for a pancake "hey you always go for the same one I do" he complained when I grabbed one and stuck it on my plate "not my fault if you're slow" I said poking my tongue out at him "I hate you" he grumbled grabbing a different one I went for the maple syrup only to find it gone I looked around and seen Chiyo had it "when did you grab that" I asked "when you were fighting with your brother" my mom replied "here" Chiyo said passing it to me "thanks" I said blushing a little when our hands brushed I drew a smilie face before putting it back the rest of breakfast went by in silence but my thoughts were all jumbled all I could think was that I was getting to go out with Chiyo "Kago you alright" my brother asked "i'm fine and don't call me Kago" I said I went to eat some more of my breakfast but found that it was gone "did I do it again" I asked my mom nodded and laughed "at this rate i'm never going to finish a meal and know about it" I complained before shutting up as half of a pancake slipped onto my plate "they taste yummy but i'm not very hungry so you can have it" Chiyo said quietly "thanks" I said eating it quietly when I was done I went to clean my plate but my mom stopped me "i'll clean it you go enjoy your date" she said smiling "thank you" I said bolting upstairs to get changed I chose to wear a pair of jeans with a light pink long sleeve blouse I went over to my dresser and brushed my hair before putting it back in a french braid grabbing the locket my parents got for me when I was 7 I raced downstairs almost banging into my dad at the same time "sorry" I said slowing to a walk to make it easier to get the necklace on I seen my brother dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as well "oh no mom we don't need a chaperone" I said going into the kitchen "I wish I didn't have to do this by the way it just seems that mom doesn't trust you" my brother said ruffling my hair "I just put that up baka" I said taking it down and putting it back up neatly "you look nice" Chiyo said giggling I tried to remember how to breathe before turning to my brother and grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room "don't crowd us please and you can come I think i'll need it" I whispered "what's wrong" he asked "crazy in love" I mumbled he cracked up laughing "you in love" he said between bouts of laughter "Aki be nice" my mom warned he stopped laughing and faced me again "relax though this get up is half because of babysitting you and your girlfriend and half because I have a date myself we're going to the amusement park as well don't worry" he said "wait so a girl took an interest in you I don't believe it" I said as someone knocked on the door "i'll get it" I called out I opened it and seen a girl standing there she was slightly shorter than my brother and had the same color hair as me "um hi i'm Sophia i'm looking for Aki" she said "hang on" I said turning and peeking into the study "Aki she's here" I said to my brother "did you want to come in while my sister finishes getting ready" he asked coming out she nodded and came inside I quickly went back upstairs and grabbed my phone off charge before going back down "i'm ready" I said spitefully to Aki before going over to Chiyo "ready to go" I asked softly she nodded and then we all left Aki did as I requested and kept his distance all day even going in a different car on the Ferris Wheel at the end of the day "thank you I had fun today" I said turning to my date "i'm glad, I did as well" she said we both leaned forward at the same time our lip inches apart when my phone rang I pulled away frustrated looking at the caller id I seen that it was Aki calling "what do you want" I snapped "bad mood much I just wanted to say i've paid for another go around for you two but Sophia and I are going to do something else for a while" he said "sorry and thank you" I said softly "it's fine little sis" he said before hanging up "what was that about" Chiyo asked "Aki paid for us to go around again but him and Sophia are doing something else" I said I turned toward her just as she leaned forward to kiss my cheek I assumed but she ended up kissing my lips both of us went wide eyed as we sat there looking at each other our lips barely touching I slowly moved one hand up to cup her cheek while we actually started kissing she closed her eyes and leaned toward me more I closed my own eyes before we pulled away "that wasn't quite how Nagisa-Chan and Tamao-Chan kiss their girlfriends do it but I loved it" Chiyo said I giggled and pulled her closer again resuming our kiss I tried to remember what i'd seen Remon and Kizuna do in the club room but I couldn't think straight so I stopped thinking and just melted into the kiss.

Hikari's POV

"Finally we get some time to ourselves" I said sitting on my bed Amane said something in agreement but I didn't hear her "Hikari are you okay" she asked "kiss me please" I requested she laughed before walking over and doing as I had asked I melted into the kiss parting my lips when she asked I laid down and pulled her down with me "you sure picked that up quick" she said pulling away "how could I not with someone like you" I replied pulling her closer again I moved my hand to the hem of her shirt before she pulled away and looked at me "please" was all I said and she took her shirt off and leaned down to kiss me again slowly we got all our clothes off and now I was breathing heaving as she pushed two fingers into me over and over again I moved my legs apart a bit so as to give her better access while at the same time she started kiss my neck I moaned quietly and tangled my fingers in her hair "huh I wonder what the school would do if they saw their precious Prince of Spica like this" I heard someone say from the door Amane pulled away and glanced over before muttering something even though I was so close it was annoying I forced myself to look at the new arrival with a neutral face "i'm sorry you must be Hikari" the boy said "go away" was all I said "now is that anyway to treat one of your hosts" he said "fine let me tell you go away little brother" Amane said from behind me "fine I was just coming to check the noises and tell you that our parents will be home any minute" he huffed before leaving Amane went to get up and dressed again but I pulled her back "unless you want me to finish it my self I suggest you get back to it please" I said she smiled before moving her fingers back to what they had been doing I pulled her down to kiss me just as I reached the edge she held me close as my climax rocked through my body once I had calmed down she pulled away "better now" she asked I nodded to breathless to say anything I rolled onto my side and watched as she dressed again before I got up and got back into my own clothes "they're here" the boy said coming back she nodded and held her hand out for me "sorry about him" she said as I intertwined our fingers together "it's fine" I said softly smiling at her.

Nagisa's POV

"Shizuma if you can tear yourself away from Nagisa long enough mother and father would like to speak with you" Norio said looking over at us I was about to get up when Shizuma woke up "don't get up if we stay still long enough he'll go away and we can get dressed again" she whispered and sure enough a few minutes later the door close and footsteps receded away from us Shizuma got up and looked over at me "thank you for last night it was fun" I said smiling softly "it's fine Nagisa" she replied going over and getting something out to wear just as Lillian came into my room "should I find something for Nagisa to wear as well" Lillian asked taking her place by the wardrobe she nodded and walked back over to me "how fancy will the meeting for today be" she asked "very why" Lilly answered "so pants is out of the question" she said "yes Princess" Lillian sighed Shizuma rolled her eyes but allowed her to get a dress on her without much fuss "I get it stop being so spoilt you don't have to do it up so tightly Lills" she complained glancing back to her before looking over to me I was sure I had amusement dancing in my eyes "you think this is funny wait until it's your turn" she said mischievously "no thank you i'd rather not" I said getting up and walking out of the room banging into Norio at the same time thankfully I had gotten changed back into my dress from last night "i'm guessing my sister is putting up a fuss" he said offering me a hand up I nodded and accepted the help "thank you" I said brushing my dress off "it's fine but why are you wearing the same dress as last night" he asked me "because Lilly is helping Shizuma-Sama first so the fuss comes first" I explained "oh that makes sense well you might want to get changed soon when Shizuma didn't come down straight away mother and father made the decision themselves and now they need to talk to the both of you" he said "decision about what" I asked "Shizuma is engaged I don't know who to though" he said as her bedroom door opened "I'M WHAT" she yelled racing downstairs "I don't think she took that well at all" I said as Lilly called for me I gave my girlfriend's brother a small wave before disappearing back into the bedroom so as she could change my dress I spaced out while she changed me turning and holding my hair out of the way when she asked though she did the last button up and gently turned me and pushed me toward the door "go you're done now" she said I nodded my thanks and walked fast downstairs again banging into someone I looked up and seen Shizuma's father standing looking down at me he held his hand out a silent offering I reached up and took it hesitantly "thank you" I mumbled following him into the sitting room where I seen Atsuko and my parents as well as a very happy looking Shizuma she held her hand out and I went to sit next to her she kissed my cheek as a boy came in my cheeks went a bit red and her father cleared his throat and turned to the boy "good afternoon I assume that your father will be joining us shortly" he said the boy nodded "well i'm sorry to say that your stay will be short then" Katashi replied "does this mean that the Princess is already betrothed to another" the boy said harshly "watch your tone boy" Katashi snapped "and yes she is but not to another like you" Atsuko answered cryptically "what does that mean if I may ask" I said everyone looked over to me my dad came over and sat on the other side of me "well sweetheart how about i'll explain everything to you once we can be alone" he said quietly I nodded and reached forward to hug him quickly he went back over to sit by my mother again the boy huffed and left to the room Shizuma turned to me "what would you say if I told you that I knew who I was going to marry" she said "I would ask who it was" I said sadly "and if I told you that it was someone I treasure dearly" she said "I would still ask who" I said looking down at my lap while tears burned in my eyes "what's wrong Nagisa" she asked me softly "will just tell me who it is" I whispered so as to avoid my voice cracking "she has amazing red hair and pink eyes that I could stare at for days and I love her with all my heart" she murmured I looked up at her and allowed myself to hope she nodded and I pushed forward knocking her back so she was laying on the couch we had been sitting together on I held onto her tightly she wrapped her arms around my waist after a few minutes I pulled away smiling "I thought that might please you" she said laughing "definitely happy" I said "the actual wedding will be after you graduate of course but it's not uncommon for the girls at the three schools to be betrothed but still be messing around at school" Shizuma explained "why would that boy care if you were engaged or not" I asked "because he has been attempting to get my daughter to marry him for two years now" Katashi said I looked up at everyone who were staring at Shizuma and I with amused expressions on I blushed and went to sit up but Shizuma tightened her grip around my waist a bit just enough that I couldn't move away my blush deepened "finally we're able to come in" I heard an angry man's voice thunder through the room I buried my head in Shizuma's neck "who is that girl" he demanded "not that it's any of your business but she's my daughter's fiancee" Katashi replied Shizuma held me closer I wished that she wouldn't though because it just pressed our chest together more I bit my bottom lip I turned my head so my nose was brushing just under her ear I lightly kissed her exposed neck I heard her breath quicken so I knew I at least had her attention "let me go or i'll do it again" I whispered softly her breathing hitched before she shook her head once I placed another light kiss on her neck she had been speaking to her father but now she was silent I looked over to her out of the corner of my eye she was biting her bottom lip but still not releasing me she seemed to calm down and returned to speaking with Katashi I sighed and moved to kiss her again she moaned quietly "Shizuma are you okay" her mother asked "alright fine you win i'll let you go just stop with the teasing" she said I pulled away and seen her pouting "thank you" I said laughing "that so wasn't a fair tactic" she complained "it worked though and besides it's not like you haven't done similar before like in my first year at Miator you spent more time getting close to kissing me and then having to go than you did doing anything else" I said "true but that's expected of me I was a playgirl back then you are supposed to be sweet and naive Nagisa" she said "so you changed some of my sweetness rubbed off on you and some of your disobedience rubbed off on me that's just the way it is" I pointed out "fine then" she grumbled crossing her arms and facing away from me towards my parents "um do you two need a moment" my mother asked I shook my head smiling "the way she's sitting indicates she had enough of the conversation for now she will probably continue it at a later stage when we're alone" I explained "oh okay" she said "they left a little while ago so did you want to know about the engagement now" Shizuma's parents asked "yes please" I said sparing a quick glance to my girlfriend who was still ignoring me "don't you want to make sure she's not mad first" the twins asked coming into the room "no because I already know she's not mad just... waiting" I said smiling at them they nodded and came to sit next to me on either side so one of them was sitting in between the end of the couch and me while the other was sitting in between Shizuma and I "this is going to be fun" I mumbled before looking to Katashi and Atsuko "Shizuma is next in line you know that much correct" Katashi asked I nodded "Norio already told me that much as well as you wouldn't let her take it while she was gay" I said "well I realized thanks to Shizuma I was being silly and I can't change who she is so I gave up" he said "that doesn't explain how suddenly we got engaged" I said confused "well someone recently put in the rule among royals that they have to be married to someone whether it be a female or male to take the throne and I can see how much she loves you and you love her so I proposed to her that you two get married after you graduated she instantly agreed so I left to go and find you to inform you of the situation and see how you felt about it which was when we banged into each other" he explained I had been listening but got distracted near the end because Shizuma had reached her hand behind me and had it resting just above my butt, the only problem was her hand was slowly inching down I stood up quickly and turned to glare at her "will you stop that it's very distracting" I said she pulled her hand back and waved her fingers at me smiling I finally got why she'd been doing it "oh so that's what's wrong you still didn't have to do that though" I sighed "how am I supposed to know what's okay to do and what's not" she said "and what your brother sitting there provided cover for your tricks" I said "see you understand" she said lowering her voice a bit I held a finger up "don't start or I won't help" I threatened "you forget I know how to handle it myself it's just better to have someone else do it for me" she said I turned to everyone else "excuse us for a moment please" I asked apologetically the adults nodded and the twins ran off I reached down and grabbed Shizuma's wrist relieved when she calmly followed my to her room "I can't talk to anyone with you around" I muttered when the door closed she pulled me into a deep kiss I parted my lips and allowed the kiss to go on for a few moments before pulling away panting she leaned down and began kissing my neck but I pulled away "what's gotten into you" I asked "it's your fault if you hadn't of been kissing my neck like that in the sitting room then I wouldn't have gotten so damn turned on" she snapped "sorry but I wouldn't have been doing that if you had of just let me sit up" I countered she growled and slammed her foot into the ground "I don't understand what you're getting so angry about" I said turning and going to walk out "wait Nagisa" she said I turned to face her "are you ready to calm down and come back down with me or would you rather stay up here" I asked she growled again before going and laying down on her bed I rolled my eyes before going back down to everyone else "where's Shizuma" Atsuko asked "sulking" I said she smiled as I sat down "i'm sorry about her by the way she normally only like that at school" I added they all gave me this look "what she is" I defended we all started laughing suddenly everyone stopped I looked up to see what was wrong and see my girl-fiancee standing at the doorway "i'm sorry I didn't consider whether it was what I wanted or what you wanted" she said I stood up and went over to her "it's fine I already forgave you I was just asking if you wanted to come down or if you were still too worked up" I said she reached forward and cupped my cheeks leaning forward to softly kiss me instead of pushing her away like I did in her bedroom I returned the kiss before we pulled away she leaned her forehead against mine while we caught our breaths "did you two want to stop for today" I heard someone ask we faced the rest of them I shook my head "I have no idea how to act around people like you" I said quietly "we are all better in different parts of the royal life so if you would like we can teach you" Atsuko said I nodded "also if they would like your parents are welcome to stay as well" she offered I glanced over to my parents they nodded before standing and coming over to me "I think the whole being engaged thing's going to take some getting used to though" I said giggling "where are your other two friends Shizuma" Katashi asked "probably off doing their own thing somewhere else" Shizuma said.

Tamao's POV

"Hey Miyu" I said leaning into my girlfriend more and looking around the garden, we had left the party last night and gone to bed both of us waking up in the morning not hungry so we had instead taken a walk around the grounds stopping in a garden for while, "yeah what's wrong" she asked "do you think sometime during the holiday we could go see my parents I really miss them while at school" I asked "of course when did you want to go" she asked looking down at me


End file.
